masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Masin Wiki
Welcome to Masin RPG's Wiki Masin RPG is a custom map from Warcraft III, the game is based on a few heroes that have to make their way through hell, but with every step, their hearts become darker and darker. Your goal, is to slay every single demon you encounter, with the help of your teammates, you will have to fight the most evil and vile beings, who for a long time have been the absolute rulers of hell. Upon their defeat, you may attempt to reforge your gear and further continue into the depths of hell, the place where you will only find hatred and destruction. Information Having troubles fighting some bosses? Got unanswered questions? Want to achieve perfect efficiency? Look no further. We got your back! Events, donations and credits Beginner's Guide FAQ Tiers Ingame commands Heroes Corrupted souls, enlightened shadows of their former self, waiting for the time they'll take human form again... ...To avenge the victims of the endless wars, and vanquish the evil that gave them life. Tier Heroes Deth.png|[[Death|'Death']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/death thirsticon.png|Thirst|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Thirst Sin título.png|Disgust|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Disgust cloudicon.png|Cloud|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud slaughtericon.png|Slaughter|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Slaughter revengeicon.png|Revenge|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Revenge sephicon.jpg|Sephiroth|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Sephiroth blessing.png|Blessing|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Blessing sitael.png|Sitael|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Sitael satanicon.png|Satan|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Satan lust.jpg|Lust|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lust aitaelicon.png|Aitael|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Aitael nmicon.jpg|Nightmare|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare Event Heroes pestiicon.jpg|Pestilence|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Pestilence mikuicon.jpg|Miku|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/miku astarteicon.jpg|Astarte|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Astarte solomonicon.jpg|Solomon|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Solomon aureliaicon.png|Aurelia|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Aurelia Starter Heroes angelicon.jpg|Angel|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Angel humanicon.png|Human|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Human devilicon.jpg|Devil|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Devil wispicon.jpg|Wisp|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Wisp Bosses Mid Game Bosses * Lilith's Younger Sister Gremory * Fighter Ose * Erigos of War * Captivating Sitri * Gusion * Wild Belial * Paimon of Grieving Soul Early Game Bosses * Bandit King Marble * Barbarian Tribal Chief Griman * Fallen King Arthas Menethil * Mischievous Zeff * Disgraceful Enuk * Dangerous Monak * Playful Witgang * Devil of Pestilence Plague * Menacing Bereth * First Murderer Cain * Angel of Destruction Kamael * Angel of Death Azrael * Prophet Samuel * Devil of Awakening Ariser * Thousand Faces Luchifare Endgame Bosses * Lord of Hatred Mephisto * Lord of Terror Diablo * Fallen God Solomon * Sorceress of the Elements Aurelia Late Game Bosses * Lord of Horses and Cows Moloch * Commander of the 1st Corps Satanachia * Lilith's Slave Guardian Marble * Empress of Hell Wicked Lilith * Fire Trial; Plethon and Ifrit * War God Vassago * Crimson Duke Valefor * Lord of Destruction Baal Seven Deadly Sins (upgrades Hands) * Evil God of Greed Mammon * Slumbering Leviathan * Berserking Asmodeus * Adam Astaroth Flag bosses * Even More Menacing Bereth * Hero Schneider * Fallen Angel Azrael * Lonely Drunk Sitael * Abel * Lord of Destruction Baal Tower Bosses * Animator of Death * Skeletal Devil * Hell Abomination * Fallen Archangel * Brothers of Corruption * Lord of the Underworld * Cultists * Aneira & Ardea * Amaya Named bosses * Marble's Executive Officer * Commanding Officer Raider * Imperial Knight Captain Tassadar * Helberus * Firstborn Ludviana * Fragment Of Damien * Powerful Angel Powers * Iroel of Fear * Prideful Rahab * Devil Triads Go To Hell Items Coveted by many, for some of them are a real luxury. Here's a list of what you may, and probably may not have; *Fuse items *Materials *Grimoires *Class Weapons *Weapons *Armors *Souls *Hands *Accessories *Flags __TOC__ Category:Browse Category:Masin RPG Category:Masin RPG Fullbirth